Salvation
by Soggy Waffles
Summary: AU and a Seiftis Quistis is the new girl at school who is afraid to get close to anyone. What happens when she meets Seifer? Just another High School Fic...
1. Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! This is my very first Seiftis, Final Fantasy 8, and non-humor fic I've ever wriiten, so sorry if this isnt very...good. Okie, in the first chapter Quistis is six-years-old and I just wanted to clear that up, so....On with the story!   
  
It was one in the morning, and Quistis Trepe was awoken by the sound of shattering class. She arose from her bed, put on her slippers into the hallway. Her parents were fighting again. She sat herself down next to the door frame and watched as her parents argued like they always did.   
  
Tyler and Lauren Trepe always seemed to be the perfect couple. Like they were made for each other. Tyler with his golden hair and green eyes and Lauren with her icey blues and light brown hair. A match made in heaven, or so most people thought. They couldn't stand each other and were always at each other's throats.  
  
"How could you buy this? You know we don't have the money to buy items we don't need!" Tyler shouted at his "Beloved" wife.  
  
  
  
"I already told you! We have the money! We are not poor! Sometimes you could be such a j-"  
  
"A what? A jackass? Whose the one that pays the bills? Whose the one who makes the money? Tell me Lauren! Who does all this?!"  
  
"You do, but you don't have act like such an ass!"  
  
He soon grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pinned her against the wall. "Look here you little bitch!" he added, "I make the money, thus I make the rules around here! If you don't like it, you could just leave!"  
  
  
  
"Fine! I'm leaving you Tyler! I hope I'll never see you again!  
  
He put finally let go of her and faced his back toward her. "And don't forget to take that brat of a daughter of yours with y-" Lauren had hit the back of his head with a book. "Don't you ever talk about Quisty like that!"  
  
Tyler was now furious. The next thing he knew, he was pushing her to the wall and slapping her across the face. Tears began to form in Quistis' eyes as she watched her mother being beaten by the man she once loved. She wanted to get up and call the police, but she was frozen in place.  
  
Lauren was now lying on the floor dead. Many of her bones were broken, and her lip and nose were bleeding. Quistis soon closed her eyes and began to sob. A click was soon heard, then a shot gun. Her eyes flew open and she found her father lying on the floor with a gun in his hand. He had commited suicide, and she was now alone.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
A/N: I know it wasn't that long, but it was more of a prologue than an actual chapter so yeah. Don't worry, the coming chapters will be much better. 


	2. New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII. --I remembered to put the last I thing this time! yay for Ashi!  
  
Ashi: GAH! I suck at editing my work! I just read it and I found so many errors!! Now that that was said, this chapter  
  
takes place ten years after Quisty's parents died, which makes her sixteen.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Quistis, wake up. Its your first day at your new school and I dont want you to be late." Said a sweet voice,   
  
awakening Quistis from her slumber. Oh how she loathed that voice. The sweetness and caring disgusted her. Caroline   
  
Peterson. The one woman who had dared to keep Quistis as a foster child. Most people who returned her to the orphanage  
  
because of her hate for everyone and everything.  
  
"Leave me the fuck alone! I'm not going!" came a muffled voice from under the covers  
  
"C'mon Quis, we've already went over this. You need an education to get ahead in life."  
  
"I don't need an education! I'll be a bum living behind Radio Shack!"  
  
"Don't you want to make new friends? Maybe you'll even get a bo-"  
  
"If you say boyfriend, I'm going to slit your fuckin' throat Caroline!"  
  
"Just go for one day, If you don't like it there, you won't have to go anymore. Deal?"  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yes I promise! Now get up or you're going to be late!"  
  
"Ugh! Fine!"  
  
Quistis finally got up and brushed her strawberry blonde hair out of her face. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes   
  
as she walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a plain black tee-shirt.  
  
"Shit...What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Caroline began driving Quistis to her new school, Balamb High. The drive wasn't long, but since it was silent, it   
  
seemed like an eternity. At last they had reached the front of the school.  
  
"Bye" Quistis said coldly as she opened the car door and began getting out.  
  
"Wait! Don't forget your schedule!" she stated while stretching her arm out, trying to give Quis the paper.   
  
"Thanks." she replied while snatching it out of her hand.  
  
Quistis slammed the car door and began looking for her first class.  
  
"Damn...this school is bi-" she whispered to herself until someone bumped into her.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" said a small cheerful voice.  
  
Quistis just starred at the girl. Why did she seem so happy? What was there to be happy about in the world?  
  
"Hey, are you okay? You're just kind of...starring."  
  
"Move the fuck out of my way." Quistis said coldly, pushing the girl aside and walking away.  
  
"Geez, what's her problem?" the short girl asked herself as the new girl disappeared into the crowd.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Ugh..Why can't I find room 14?!" Quistis screamed inwardly to herself. "Room 137..Wait?! Fuck. I'm deffinatly lost."  
  
At last Quistis finally got tired of wandering and decided to ask where the room was. She tapped the back of the first person she saw.  
  
"Excuse me, where is room 14?" she asked timidly.  
  
The girl turned around. She seemed to look rather unusual compared to everyone else. Her hair was short and silver, wore an eyepatch and had one red eye starring back at her.  
  
"THIS. WAY." she barked while grabbing Quistis hand and pulling her through the crowd.  
  
Minutes later they arrived at the classroom.  
  
"Uhh..Thanks."   
  
The two girls walked into the classroom. Quistis walked to the teacher while the other went and sat in the back with a large tanned boy.  
  
"Hello, I-"  
  
"Oh! You must be Quistis Trepe! Let me introduce you to the class!" said her new teacher.  
  
"I don't think that nece-"  
  
"Class, we have a new student. So everyone try to make Quistis at home here."  
  
The students just sat there not paying attention. Some half awake, half asleep and the others socializing with their friends.  
  
"Hmm...there's an empty seat over there next to Selphie."  
  
Selphie turned around aftering hearing her name and waved so the new girl would know where to sit. It took both of them a second to notice that they bumped into each other in the hallway early that morning.  
  
"You!" they both shouted at each other.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
Ashi: ehh...hmmm...crap..tis pure crap ...:p...okay, it's not. Don't listen to me. I have no self confidence...and low self esteem. Anyways, please review my story! Don't worry, Seifer will start talking to Quistis in the next chapter (hopefully 0.0;;) eh...umm..sorry if Quistis sounds like a bitch in this story but bleh...  
  
  
  
Special Thanks to~  
  
wow: yay! you're the first one to review my story! ^__^ heehee...who knew that a humor writer could write something sad and dramatic?! hehe, I didn't ^^;;...anyways, thanks for your review!  
  
twenty-four cent: another person who thinks this is sad and dramatic! yay! ^__^ thanks! your review is greatly appreciated! Sorry that Seifer didn't go and save her..its just that they didnt know eachother at the time (they were 6 remember) so I think it would be kind of weird if a strange little boy walks into her house and takes her away..but bleh..(jeez, I end a lot of sentences like that...bleh...)  
  
Water Angel: *Zell/Irvine/idiot slacker voice* Dude! My story is cool? Sweet! Thanks!  
  
Verdannii de la Rosa: yep I'm the writer...^^;; ff.net deleted the fic cause interactive ficcies aren't allowed...Thanks a lot for your review! Don't worry though! I'm going to repost the greatest show in the world  
  
anime-diva (even though the review doesn't show...): Thank you Ani for your review! ^__^ of course this story won't be as good as yours. Afterall..I'm not that good at writing with paragraphs..well..I am..I just prefer script form ^^;;..wow that made me sound like an idiot...  
  
Review, Flame, Whatever... 


	3. Poke

Disclaimor: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, don't sue me....and I don't own Mrs. Dorain, she is an actual person ^^;;  
  
A/N: All things in Italics is Quistis thinking. Hopefull it works ^^;; but if it doesn't it's the writing in between these dohickies -- /EXAMPLE/  
  
Salvation:Chapter 3  
  
"Aw, so I see you've met. Quistis, please take your seat so class can begin"   
  
Quistis soon took her seat next to Selphie. She was already unhappy. /I should be in my warm bed right now, not in this hell hole/  
  
"Okay, let me take role first then we can start, the lesson. Kat Williams?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
Soon Quistis began to doze off. /Damn this is boring. I hope my other classes aren't like this..../   
  
"Seifer Almasy?" No answer."....Absent. Squall Leonhart?"  
  
"Oh! Mrs. Dorain!" The teacher turned her head at the sound of her name.  
  
"Yes Rinoa?" she asked the raven haired girl sitting up front.  
  
"Squall and Seifer are here. I saw them this morning." the teen said, matter of factly.  
  
"Hmm...All right class. I'll be right back. Rinoa, will you make sure your fellow classmates dont get into trouble?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Fight! Fight! Fight!" cheered the crowd, watching the two teens fight in the hallway.  
  
The tall blonde began circling around the shorter brunette, both glaring. Then they both charged, trying to push one another down. Again and again they did this, backing away from each other for a moment then crashing again. Seifer had finally knocked down Squall and began punching him repeatedly in the face. Blood began to drip out of Leonhart's mouth.  
  
Soon the crowd of viewers began to disappear at the sight of Mrs. Dorain. She went unnoticed by the fighters until....  
  
"Mr. Almasy! Get off him this instance." she commanded, her voice no longer serene like in the class room minutes before.  
  
Seifer's eyes went wide when he heard the voice, then they became slits. He got up, smirk present and turned around.  
  
"Why hello instructer. Nice to see you this pleasent morning." he said, sarcasm practically dripping from his tongue.  
  
"You," she said to a boy standing next to her, "Take Mr. Leonhart to the infirmary while I have a talk with Seifer." She turned back to him as Squall was helped. "Are you aware that this has been the third fight you've gotten into this semester?"  
  
"Whoah! Third fight? Heh. Guess I'm losing my touch." he said with a chuckle.  
  
"This is nothing to laugh at! If you get in one more fight you'll be kicked out of this school, and what do you think your parents are going to think? Hmm?"  
  
"Who gives a shit about what they think?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Quistis had her head on her desk, and her eye lids were beginning to grow heavy. /If this is all that I'm going to do today then I guess I should've stayed home./ She had almost fallen asleep if someone hadn't poked her left arm. A groan escaped from her throat. /Why won't anyone let me sleep?!/ Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. /Damn it! If I'm not responding then leave me the fuck alone!/   
  
"Hey you awake?" said a familiar voice.  
  
"What do you think?" Quis said, lifting her head from her desk. Her eyes were greeted by a smiling Rinoa. "What do you want?"  
  
"Hey! I just want to know you." she giggled. "So...what do you think of the school so far?"  
  
/What do I think of this school? I've been here for less than 20 minutes and THIS is what she's asking me./  
  
"I think it's all right, better than my last school." she said with a sinister grin, "More people here I can beat up." In her mind she was hoping that this would scare the other girl so she could be left alone. Rinoa was silent for a moment then started to giggle madly.  
  
"You've got a sense of humor, I like that." Quistis' expression went blank at the comment. Her attempt had failed. She put her head back on her desk and tried to fall asleep again. Poke. Poke. Poke. That was it, this girl was seriously getting on her nerves. With a quick motion she stood up ."WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!" To her suprise it wasn't who she thought it was. It was Mrs. Dorain  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ashi: Okay so I lied last time, Quisty and Seifer don't meet each other, BUT they will for sure in the next chapter!  
  
Special Thanks to~  
  
Verdanii: Thanks for the review, hoped this chappy pleased (haha..sounds like apeased) you!  
  
Dragon Princess Isis: whoohoo! you think this is going to be good! I'm so happy! *dances around like an idiot* thanks for reviewing!  
  
anime-diva:hehehehe..my story is cute! yipee skipee! thanks Super Moochie Ani-chan!   
  
punky gal: whoo! Original? Shweeet! haha, thanks for reviewing!  
  
twenty-four cent: yes, profanic Quisty is sooo much fun to write, then again, profanic anoyone is fun too. Thankies!  
  
Rinoa Angel of death: hell yeah! Another review! I'll gladly read your fic, just send it to the e-mail address in my profile.  
  
xshivax: L-Mo! Thanks for reviewing! Say hiyo to Kimmi for me. 


	4. Firey Green

Disclaimor: I no own, you no sue. Deal?  
  
Salvation: Chapter 4  
  
"I advise that you stay awake Miss Trepe. We don't want to get into trouble on the first day now do we?" Mrs. Dorain said with a sly grin. Selphie raised her hand again, for the second time that day. "Yes Miss Tilmitt?"  
  
"I just remembered that I had to be in the office right now for the morning announcments."  
  
The teacher just nodded and Selphie got up from her seat then practically sprinted out of the room. One minute later chimes were heard coming from the speaker on the wall and a voice was heard. "Good morning Balamb High! Are you ready for a rockin' day? Well to start things off, here are your morning announcments!" said an annoyingly perky female announcer. "The Balamb Cactaurs won another football game against the Dollet Tonberries. The score was 15 to 14 and the winning touch down was made by star player Theo Segal. Now here are a few special bullitens!" She continued. Soon another voice was heard, "The first Triple Triad Club meeting of this school year is today, Make sure you bring your cards, cause if you don't come you're automatically kicked out."  
  
"Aww...man, I forgot my cards at home!" whined a student sitting in the back row.  
  
"Hey everyone! Selphie Tilmitt, president of the festival commitee here to tell you that for the spring festival we'll be doing a play written by our own student body president, Xu! If you would like to audition sign up sheets are in the main office, library, and cafeteria. The last day to sign up is 2 weeks from today. Hope to see a lot of your names on sheets."   
  
Many students conversed amongst themselves, asking each other if they were going to try out or not. The rest of the announcments went on, mainly about whats on the cafeteria's menu. Fried chicken and mashed potatos. A spikey head boy in the right corner of the classroom groaned complaining about how he's probably never going to be able to eat those hot dogs. A tall brunette smacked him upside the head saying something along the lines of "Stop complainin' you dumbass." Some girls sitting around the two started giggling. Quistis made a small, unheard groan and muttered "Idiots", while rolling her eyes.  
  
Mrs. Dorian stood at the front of the class, teacher's manual in hand. "All right class, shall we begin today's lesson?"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The class bell rang, meaning one thing, It was time for lunch. Pretty much everyone ran out of their seats and out of the classroom except for Quistis, the teacher and 2 or 3 other students. Quistis rested her head on the desk, closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, deciding that this was the perfect time for a nap. Poke Poke. Oh no, there it was again, that irritating poking. Should she burst out and whack the person? "No, what if its the teacher again?" she thought as the poking on her head continued.  
  
Dear Hyne it was annoying. "Maybe if I ignore the poking the person will finally get a clue that they should leave me alone, but then again, everyone here is so dense they'd probably think I'm not feeling anything..." It still went on, poke poke poke, she couldn't stand it anymore. The poking was getting to her.  
  
"Leave me the fuck alone!" she growled, while looking up at the person. It was Rinoa...again. "What do you want?" Quistis said as her eyes became slits.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted to eat lunch with my friends and me." she said with a smile.   
  
"Oh this is some twisted bitch," Quistis thought, "torturing me with her poking, now asking me to eat lunch with her? YEAH RIGHT! Like I'd do that!" Unfortunatly for Quistis she had a little habit of nodding while she thought, making it look like she was saying yes. While still deep in her thoughts she was interupted by a high pitched squeel coming from the short raven haired girl. The blonde was dazed and confused as Rinoa grabbed her hand and led her to the cafeteria.   
  
A few short seconds it has dawned on her what had just happened. "What the hell?!" she shouted while trying to escape the girl's iron grip.  
  
"Aww...don't be shy Quistis, they'll like you. You've got nothing to worry about." Rin said with a giggle as they reached a table with three girl and two boys sitting at it. All of them looked at the two who just arrived. Rinoa stood, letting go of Quistis. "She's a new student here, let's try to make her feel right at home." she said smiling not noticing that Quistis ran away while she was introducing her.  
  
"What's up with her?" said a blonde sitting at the table.  
  
"She's just shy." Rinoa said, taking her seat in the empty chair, "but I say she's really rather nice." she said with a nervous smile.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tired of running Quistis stopped, and found her self in a rather empty area in the back of the school. Seeing as there were plenty of empty benches, she saw THIS as the oppertune moment for her nap. She layed down on the concrete bench, ignoring how uncomfortable it was and closed her eyes. Almost falling asleep she felt the poking again. Not sure if it was all just in her head or there really was someone poking her forehead, she opened her eyes and were greeted by firey green ones. 


End file.
